Recently, a new form of camera system has been proposed by the present applicant. The camera system, hereinafter known as “Artcam” includes a means for the printing out of a sensed image on demand. The system proposed further provides for the manipulation of the sensed image by an onboard processor. The manipulation user interface can comprise the insertion of various “Artcards” into the camera device so as to provide for a form of manipulation of the sensed image.
A number of the image manipulations performed include for the insertion or provision of text with the image. Suitable fonts are then stored within the artcam device or on the artcard and the fonts are then utilised for insertion of text characters into an image, the insertion being through the utilisation of a separate keyboard attached to the Artcam device.
A great deal of the world's population does not utilised roman character fonts in written text. Other languages such as Hebrew, Cyrillic, Arabic, Chinese, Kanji etc utilise their own character fonts. Unfortunately, the storage of each of these fonts on an Artcard is not possible especially where each character of a font is to be stored in the form of a complex image.